Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 3 - Polar and the Carnival (Michael Brandon-US).
Polar and the Carnival is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Polar as Percy *17 (Mount Rainier Scenic Railroad) as Percy's Engine *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon *90 (Strasburg Railroad) as Gordon's Engine *Clettus as Toby *Heisler 91 (Mount Rainier Scenic Railroad) as Toby's Engine *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward *31 or 7312 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Edward's Engine *Hunter as Henry *475 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Henry's Engine *Agent 9 as James *89 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as James's Engine *Coco Bandicoot as Emily *Tillie (Strasburg Railroad Replica) as Emily's Engine *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Thomas as Thomas's Engine *Strasburg Coaches as Coaches *Strasburg Good Wagons as Foolish Freight Cars *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *The Ed, Edd, and Eddy Characters as The Children *The Disney Characters as The People *The Chinese Dragon as Himself *Top Cat and his gang of alley cats as The Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) *Hero Boy as Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Hero Girl as Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves (cameo) *Michael Brandon as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: (the Universal Characters on their engines are puffing back and forth) It was a beautiful morning on the island of Sodor. All the engines were excited. It was the day of Jon Arbuckle's carnival. Children will be coming from far and wise. (flashbacks of everything appear) There is to be a perfect assistance of the Chinese Dragon. Polar was delighted. He's thought the Chinese Dragon is the most exciting thing of all. Commissioner Gordon arrived at Pennsylvania Sheds. He came to give the characters their jobs. Crunch Bandicoot was to haul the carousel, Sgt James Byrd was to take the fairground folk, Clettus was to bring the bumper cars, Hunter was to pull the roller coaster, Agent 9 and Coco Bandicoot were to bring the Ferris wheel. *Commissioner Gordon: And as for you, Crash Bandicoot, *Narrator: Boomed Commissioner Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: You will collect the fireworks and the Chinese dragon. *Polar: What's my job, sir? *Narrator: Polar asked hopefully. *Commissioner Gordon: You will collect some coal from the coaling plant. You will fill all the hoppers at the station. *Narrator: Ordered Commissioner Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: All railways can't run without coal. *Narrator: He added. *Commissioner Gordon: This is a very important job. *Narrator: When Commissioner Gordon with all the engines excited, Polar sighed. *Polar: Coal? (the other characters on their other engines leave) *Narrator: Polar thought as he watched the other characters on their engines leave the shed. Polar felt very left out. Polar hopped onto his engine and set off sadly for the coaling plant. This really did feel like an important job. (as Polar and his engine arrive) When Polar and his engine arrived, they could see a long line of heavy coal cars. *Polar: Wish I could pull something exciting better than these stupid coal cars. (couples his engine up to his the freight cars, then hops back, and the engine sets off with the freight cars) *Narrator: Polar sighed sadly. His engine buffered up to the trucks and pulled out of the depot. Polar and his engine stopped a red signal by a school. Clettus and his engine puffed past pulling a load of bumpy cars. The children in the playground, clapped and cheered. Then Crunch and his engine puffed with the carousel. The children cheered even louder. Polar knew that Crunch and Clettus and their engines were having a great time. Then an idea flew into Polar's engine's funnel. *Polar: Perhaps they both need a hand. I think helping my friends is much important than delivering coal. *Narrator: Polar and his engine wheeshed, and steamed after Crunch and Clettus and their engines as fast as he could, but left his coal cars, and didn't deliver the coal. Clettus and Crunch and their engines stopped a red signal. Polar and his engine then puffed alongside. *Polar: Do you need any help? *Narrator: He tooted hopefully. *Clettus: No thank you, Polar. *Narrator: Puffed Clettus. *Crunch Bandicoot: We can do it. *Narrator: Chuffed Crunch Bandicoot. Polar as disappointing. Further up the line, Tootle saw Agent 9 and Coco, who were on their engines, taking the Ferris Wheel. *Polar: That looks like fun. *Narrator: Polar tooted. *Polar: I'm sure they'll need some help. *Narrator: Polar and his engine caught up with Coco, Agent 9, and their engines. *Coco Bandicoot: This is going to be the biggest wheel ever. *Narrator: Puffed Coco. Coco and Agent 9 were having a splendid time that they both didn't need either. Polar was upset. Then Polar saw Sgt James Byrd and his engine waiting at a junction. They were pulling the carnival people. Polar saw Hunter and his engine puffing over the bridge. They were happily pulling the rollercoaster. Finally, Polar saw Crash and Thomas waiting a signal. They were carrying the fireworks and chinese dragon. *Polar: That looks like the most fun of all! *Narrator: Gasped Polar. But even Crash and Thomas didn't need any help. Polar was more dissapointed than ever. Then there was trouble. Polar and his engine had spent so much time trying to help everyone else that they hadn't deliver any coal. Polar saw Agent 9, who looked very sad. *Agent 9: There's no coal at the stations. We've all run out of coal. *Polar: Bust my boiler! *Narrator: Cried Polar. *Polar: If the engines don't have some coal, the carnival won't open, all the children will be sad and it's all my fault. *Narrator: Polar knew what he had to do. He and his engine had to pick up his cars and deliver the coal as quickly as he could. (Polar and his engine pick up the cars and race all around Sodor) Polar and his engine wheeshed all over the island, delivering all the coal to everyone. Soon, everyone's boiler was bubbling and their wheels were pounding. The characters and their engines were back on track. Everything was ready just in time. Polar and his engine finished his last delivery and arrived at the carnival as the fireworks began. The fireworks soared, the brass band played, and the Chinese Dragon danced. All the children were delighted. *Polar: Commissioner Gordon was right. *Narrator: Tooted Polar. *Polar: Delivering the coal is a very important job. (Polar winks at the screen before the screens turns black) Category:UbiSoftFan94